objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ObjectTFTGWizard
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Thread:213523#216594|the object dissease(TOD) pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 10:32, April 24, 2018 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! If you are User:ApoxalypzOffical... Do you rememeber this?: http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:210576#254 --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 22:19, May 10, 2018 (UTC) I see that you have joined. K then.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 02:18, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Can you do all of the other active TF RPs, and not just the one you just made? We do not want dead RPs. Thank you.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 01:48, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Congrats! 700 edits... unless you are actually User:ApoxalypzOffical.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 18:11, May 26, 2018 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure you are because you cannot connect to that account on mobile. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 20:30, May 27, 2018 (UTC) I know I am late... but 750 edits!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 00:52, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Please be able to also do the other 5 RPs. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 01:42, May 30, 2018 (UTC) :You only need to do 4.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 01:50, May 30, 2018 (UTC) I'm talking about these three RPs: http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:221003 http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:210576 http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:219754 --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 02:02, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Alright now... http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:221003 http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:219754 --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 20:12, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Congrats! 1000 edits! What about the YandereSim/BFDI TF RP? --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 22:57, May 30, 2018 (UTC) What about http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:222629?--[[User:NLG343|First thing's first.]] I'm the Richest. 03:39, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Havent’s seen you in my TF RP in a while.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 00:04, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Please go on these Rps. https://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:222629 https://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:210576 --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 00:28, June 7, 2018 (UTC) On my TF TP, there is a TF I want you to do.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 00:37, June 7, 2018 (UTC) PLZ do these RPs! https://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:222629#150 https://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:214944#365 https://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:221003#173 https://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:221245#308 It feels so lonely without you. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 00:36, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Look... I know that some of these RPs haven’t been all that great, but I feel lonely doing them all by myself. Please do all of the rest of the TF RPs. Also, on my TF RP The Object Infection: Fight To Freedom, someone is finally starting to TF.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 00:08, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Help What can accept, and we need plot to this camp.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 03:00, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Please do My TF RP.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 16:32, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Still late, but congrats on 1500 edits! -First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 16:25, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Almost to 2 thousand...--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 12:54, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Congrats, 2000 edits! Also, I have made the sequels. *https://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:229939 *https://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:229333 *https://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:229259 *https://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:226783 Hey... I’m thinking of creating a RP just like your Camp BFB RP and the One Ticket To Pasteleze TF RP. It’ll take a while. I’ll let you know if it is ready.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 21:15, June 21, 2018 (UTC) You haven’t done anything today. I am surprised.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 19:36, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Again.... I know it is a Wednesday.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 19:08, June 27, 2018 (UTC) 2250 edits!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 21:44, June 27, 2018 (UTC) New thread: https://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:232035 I made a sequel. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:02, June 29, 2018 (UTC) LAST CHANCE TO RP... in this wiki.... maybe... --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 20:59, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Join my OO TF RP! -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 02:42, July 1, 2018 (UTC) A Warning to All RPists The admins have been taking down the RPs, I’m afraid we can’t RP in this wiki. Luckily we don’t have to be in this wiki to get to do RPs. We could find some other RP server. Check my latest blog's URL from history, someone continuing.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 11:31, July 1, 2018 (UTC)